


The Pain and the Pleasure

by Lemonandpie



Series: Taking Care of You [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (Not the a/b/o kind), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Claiming, Domspace, Exercising that one sadistic bone in his little toe, M/M, Sounding, Subspace, bdsm theory, electro-play, gentle dom foggy nelson, submissive matt murdock, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandpie/pseuds/Lemonandpie
Summary: Foggy Nelson has always prided himself on being able to dominate someone without hurting them. That is until a night with Matt's first Dom makes him realize that maybe a little bit of hurt is not so bad
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Original Character(s)
Series: Taking Care of You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Pain and the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant to be later, but I realized that messed with characterization, so I had to mix it up a little.
> 
> Of course, this fic was also meant to be short, and as you can see it is very clearly not that. 6k of sounding. 6k.
> 
> And a warm welcome back to Nick from The Beast and the Lamb! I missed him

Foggy expected it to be like in the movies. Dark red strobe lights, heavy metal music, human urinals at the bar. Something viscerally uncomfortable so that he could clutch his pearls and drag Matt out of there like he was dragging his gorgeous prince out from the den of iniquity. 

It was actually quite classy.

The lights were a soft yellow, giving it a sultry ambience, and there were bar stools coated in the same red velvet as the vintage style high back couches. The bar was decked out in honest-to-god mahogany. There was even a coat check!

One thing the movies did get right, however, was that Foggy felt very overdressed. He was cozy in his sweater, thank you very much, but everyone else was dressed like they were in to sin with their tight, revealing clothes. Even Matt, who clearly bought that shirt for the sole purpose of showing off his pecs.

Foggy’s blood very quickly started flowing to his groin.

“Foggy,” Matt said, “if you don’t want to do this then I understand.”

“I know.” Foggy kissed Matt’s temple. “I’ve got my panic button ready if we need it.”

Matt snorted. He looked around, before nodding towards a not at all menacing dark corridor.

“Found him.”

Matt had left his cane at the coat check and decided to make up for it by clinging tighter to Foggy than he really needed to. Foggy would have enjoyed the chance to cuddle, if he wasn’t distracted by how Matt was purposefully angling himself to grind his erection against Foggy’s hip. They walked, arm in arm with Matt’s chin resting against Foggy’s shoulder, towards the corridor.

And then stopped.

“Hey, kid.” The man was leaning against the wall, next to a carved oak door subtly embossed with ‘employees only’. He was huge, like, Luke Cage huge. Actually, he looked like he could be Luke’s hot uncle, and that was not a road Foggy wanted to go down if he didn’t want to pop a boner next time he helped Luke out with some legal trouble.

“Hi,” Matt said softly, bowing his head and looking more demure than Foggy had ever seen him. And Foggy had seen him so deep in Subspace he started drooling.

The man turned to Foggy and held out his hand.

“Nick,” he introduced himself as.

“Foggy.” Foggy took the man’s hand and they shook. Nick’s grip was firm, but not that horrible crushing that some Doms would do because they thought they could prove how big their dick was through their handshake. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Matt coughed. 

“Right,” Nick said, before moving to Matt’s other side and putting his hand in the small of Matt’s back. “I convinced Jocelyn to give us our old room. I figured it would be easier for you to navigate.”

They walked quietly down the hallway. It was dimly lit just enough so you could see where you were going, and there were rows of doors on each side that looked more solid than bank vaults. Well, not quite, with their engraved handles, but Foggy couldn’t stop himself from making the comparison. Both Nick and Matt stopped automatically at one near the back, and Foggy almost ended up walking off without them until Matt pulled him back.

Matt stopped at the door to take off his shoes and socks, and Foggy walked in.

The room looked like a cross between a lounge, a psychiatrist’s office, and the set of the filthiest porn imaginable. There were plush leather seats, one of the nicest couches Foggy had ever seen, a desk with a matching chest of drawers, all with hooks and straps and other fun things. Then there was the reclining chair with attached stirrups, and the torture rack, and of course, the bed. 

“Talk about mixed signals,” Foggy muttered. 

Matt frowned. Nick snickered.

“Joce designed the place for both fun and comfort. We’ve got different rooms for more specific fantasies, but this is her favorite.” 

“I never really thought about it,” Matt said quietly.

Nick laughed. “It wasn’t exactly my aim to get you thinking about the décor. Drink?”

“Got any bourbon?” Foggy asked, probably a bit too eagerly.

“Not in here. I don’t like mixing alcohol with play. Too many risks that something will go wrong.” Nick reached for a glass and poured himself some clear liquid that was probably just water. “I’ve got pretty much everything non-alcoholic though. Nothing for you, kid, your bladder needs to be empty.”

“I know,” Matt said, and not snottily like Foggy would usually expect. Foggy looked down past Matt’s glasses and sure enough, he was already looking dazed.

“I’ll just take some water,” Foggy said. 

Nick poured him a glass and walked them over to the seats. Foggy looked around for a third chair, but Matt was already kneeling on a thick memory foam cushion beside the empty seat. When Foggy sat down, Matt rested his head on Foggy’s knee. Foggy immediately began to run his hand through Matt’s hair. 

“Ground rules,” Nick said after taking a few moments to stare fondly at Matt’s display. “We will be checking in with every step, regardless of how enthusiastic Matt seems. If he’s not lucid and responsive, we stop. If anyone hesitates at any point, we stop and evaluate. I’m not leaving any chances.”

Matt buried his face in Foggy’s thigh. Foggy could feel the heat from his shameful blush.

“Matt, I need to know your limits,” Nick said firmly.

Matt raised his face.

“No scat, no sensory deprivation.” Matt swallowed. “No Daddy kink. I also don’t like being called Matty.”

Nick frowned, but nodded. “What about you, Foggy?”

“Don’t degrade him,” Foggy answered. “He will take it and he will enjoy it but we’re trying to help him out of self-destructive behavior, and that won’t help. No blood, watersports, anything super hardcore like that. And nothing that will hurt him. At least…” Foggy chewed his lip. “Nothing that will hurt him badly.”

“Safewords?” Nick asked.

“Sweeney,” Matt answered. 

“Green is all good,” Foggy said. “Pause or yellow to have a breather and check in, red or fillet for stop.”

“Fillet?” Nick smirked.

“His Mom wanted him to be a butcher,” Matt said, having returned to his position on Foggy’s knee.

“There will be no penetration without condoms,” Nick rose to his feet. “Even between you two.”

Nick tapped Matt’s head, then his shoulder. Matt held his arm out, and Nick took his hand and helped him to his feet. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Nick asked him.

“Yeah,” Matt replied. “Are you?” 

Nick ducked his head forward and kissed Matt. When Matt kissed back it was almost virginal, like he was too eager but not sure what to do. Almost fifteen years of experience stripped away in a moment.

With more confidence and grace than Foggy could manage in ten lifetimes, Nick pulled off Matt’s shirt with barely more than a breath between kisses. He then popped the button of Matt’s slacks and pulled the zipper down, pushing them and Matt’s underwear down and leaving Matt bare.

Nick broke the kiss, leaving Matt dazed and habitually darting his tongue over his lips.

“Relaxed?” Nick asked. Matt just moaned. Nick laughed and turned to Foggy. “Set him up in the chair. Use all the straps, he’ll need them.”

Foggy took Matt from Nick. He was heaving, and already hard. Foggy wrapped his arms around Matt and Matt buried his head in his chest, trembling.

“How are you doing?” Foggy asked.

“You know those dreams where everything’s so perfect and so intense that you come in your sleep?” Matt fiddled with the hem of Foggy’s shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Those are shit compared to this.” Matt turned up towards Foggy and smirked. Foggy gave him a light tap on the upside of his head before kissing him.

Foggy walked Matt over to the reclining chair (which seemed to be moldable into almost every position) and pushed his shoulder to sit him down. He started with the stirrups first, locking Matt’s legs bent and apart and showing Matt’s most vulnerable parts to the room. Foggy buckled straps around Matt’s ankles, calves, thighs, and belly. Matt’s abdomen tensed and his cock began to twitch. Foggy let his hand roam around Matt’s skin, before locking more around his chest, his arms, and his wrists, leaving him more than thoroughly strapped down and panting like he did the rare times he let Foggy watch him train (and the inevitably fucking that happened afterwards). 

“You’re okay,” Foggy whispered into Matt’s ear. “I’m right here.”

Matt flexed some of his fingers on his left hand. Foggy reached down and grasped it. He winced when Matt gripped back-- apparently he wasn’t as calm as he seemed.

“Foggy?” Matt asked.

“Yeah?”

Matt swallowed. “Can you take my glasses off?”

“Uh…” Foggy had never seen Matt comfortable enough to take off his glasses. He was super self conscious about it, and it had taken him ages before he would be comfortable not wearing them around Foggy. He still left them on around Karen! Feeling way out of his depth, but still willing to fulfill the request, he reached for Matt’s glasses. “Yeah, buddy, I’ll take care of them.”

Matt blinked, and Foggy realized just how vulnerable this entire situation made him. Foggy ruffled Matt’s hair and slid Matt’s glasses into his pocket. Matt smiled at him with that special dorky smile that he would never have let himself do if he knew what it looked like.

“Alright, Matt,” Nick said, setting down a roll of leather on one of those metal trays surgeons used and sitting down on a rolling chair between Matt’s legs. He rubbed his hand over Matt’s thigh. The muscle slowly settled beneath Matt’s skin. “How long ago did you do this?”

“Twelve years, maybe?” Matt sighed and his body relaxed a bit more.

“Twelve years?” Nick laughed. “You’re practically a virgin again.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I came to you then.”

They both laughed, and Foggy abruptly remembered that this was the room Matt lost his virginity in. It was easy to picture-- the Matt Foggy first met naked and whining, bent over the desk to their left or pinned down on the bed in the corner while Nick, who would have been so much bigger than Matt before Matt got his vigilante on, both firmly and softly thrust inside his inexperienced hole. 

He knew Nick was huge. Matt claimed it was where he got his size kink, that when the first dick inside you is that big it’s hard not to push for bigger. Foggy was very grateful he couldn’t see Nick’s bulge from where they were positioned.

“I’m going to stretch you out a bit before we get to the big leagues,” Nick said. “Color?”

“Green,” Matt said immediately.

Nick looked at Foggy.

“Green,” Foggy said.

Nick unrolled the leather. It was filled with metal sounds of various sizes. Nick grabbed the smallest one and began lubing it up.

“Okay, Foggy, you’ve got the hardest job. I need you to keep an eye on Matt-- how his body reacts, the noises he makes, the way he twitches. If there’s any trouble at all, I need you to tell me.” Nick rubbed some lube on the tip of Matt’s cock. Matt’s face tensed. “But I also want you to pay attention to what I’m doing. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Foggy said. Nick was holding the sound in one gloved hand (when did he put gloves on?) and lubing Matt’s cock with the other. Then he held Matt’s cock tightly, keeping it tall and straight.

“This is just to get you back into the swing,” Nick said to Matt, before pressing the sound to Matt’s slit. Foggy could tell the moment it began to go in because Matt made a sound like an aborted grunt. He held Foggy’s hand tighter.

“Now,” Nick said to Foggy. “You want to put only a gentle amount of pressure on this. Go slowly, even if you think he can take it. Let gravity do most of the work for you.”

Foggy watched as Nick guided the sound into Matt. He could see it disappearing, and could hear the noises Matt was making as it did. Way sooner than Foggy thought and the hook of the sound was resting comfortably at the tip of Matt’s cock.

“Wow, baby,” Foggy exhaled.

Matt laughed.

“You’ve made fisting our anniversary tradition but this impresses you?”

“Hey, I’m amazed every time you do that too. This is just… not a hole I think about getting stretched out.” 

Matt laughed again, so Foggy kissed him to shut him up.

“How are you feeling?” Nick asked, watching the two of them with a smile on his face.

“Good.” Matt sighed. “I missed it.”

“No pain?” 

“No more than normal.” Matt wriggled his chest as much as the straps would allow. “I’d say it’s like riding a bike, but riding before and after being blinded proved that to be a load of shit.”

Foggy groaned.

“Well, if you’re going to misbehave--” Nick began slowly pulling the sound out of Matt’s cock. Matt pouted as it was pulled out of him and placed in the tray with a loud metal clang.

Nick grabbed the sound two sizes up, lubed it, and began to push it in. This one had a bit more resistance and was slower going, and when it finally sank in to its full depth the moan Matt released was far more guttural.

“Are you alright?” Foggy asked. 

Matt’s face was scrunched up and there was a line of sweat across his brow. One bead was rolling down his face. His chest rose as far as the straps would go before falling back down again.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “It’s… hard not to think about.”

Foggy wiped Matt’s hair back.

“What’s it like?” He asked.

“Like I’ve got a solid metal rod in my dick,” Matt replied.

Nick swiped a finger over the tip of the rod. Foggy wasn’t sure what it did, but Matt’s head lurched forward and his grip on Foggy’s hand got even tighter.

“Answer your Dom properly, boy,” Nick said, and the steel in his voice made Foggy wince. Matt, on the other hand, looked like he had taken a hit of ecstasy and it had just hit his system.

“Yes sir,” Matt croaked. “I’m sorry sir.”

Matt nuzzled his head into Foggy’s hand and ran his thumb across Foggy’s other one. His body was now completely limp, except for his hard cock.

“It feels full,” Matt said. “Not like… not like when there’s something in my ass. I feel it more in my lower belly than in my back. My cock feels so heavy, like the rod’s a part of it, but I feel so _invaded_.”

“Do you like it?” Foggy moved his hand to Matt’s cheek and stretched his fingers out so he was stroking underneath Matt’s chin.

“I do. I was afraid it’d feel like… like Nobu, but it doesn’t.”

“Good,” Foggy said. “You’re doing so well.”

Matt turned his head to kiss Foggy’s palm.

“Deep breath,” Nick interjected, before he began to pull the sound out. When it was halfway, he pushed it back in again.

“Oh my god,” Matt began to chant as Nick fucked his cock with the sound. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

“That’s it,” Nick said. “Just like that.”

“Oh my god,” Matt said again.

On the next thrust, when Nick pulled back he didn’t stop at halfway, and instead pulled the sound out fully and discarded it in the tray beside the first sound. He put his hand on Matt’s heaving belly and gently rubbed while Matt tried to calm himself down.

“One more and then you’ll be ready,” Nick said, lubing up another sound two sizes bigger, almost the size of a mechanical pencil. Foggy gulped at the size of it.

“There’s more?” Foggy asked. He wasn’t sure how Matt was going to fit this sound in, let alone something more.

“Color?” Nick asked. 

“Green,” Matt said in a trembling but firm voice. 

“Foggy?” Nick looked up at him.

“I just… how can he take more?” Foggy asked, staring at the sound in Nick’s hand.

“Quite easily,” Nick said. “With enough patience, he would be able to accept every single one of these sounds. Hell, so would you.”

Foggy blanched.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt him?” He asked.

“I want it to,” Matt said before Nick had the chance to reply. “Not a lot, but a little pain… a little pain goes a long way.”

“I don’t want you to be in pain,” Foggy said.

“Have you ever seen him in pain?” Nick asked. “And not the true kind. Not when he’s suffering, but when he’s enjoying it. What about when you fist him?”

“I _never_ let him be in pain during that!” Foggy said adamantly.

“It’s true, he goes so slow and uses so much lube he could fist a virgin,” Matt said.

“What about spanking?” Nick asked.

“Spanking’s different,” Foggy said. “It’s just a little bit, it’s not… Spanking isn’t that painful.”

“But how does he look?” Nick fixed his gaze on Foggy, but kept stroking Matt’s thigh. “When your hand comes down does he moan? Does he wriggle in your lap? Does he go that little bit deeper into Subspace?”

“I-- well, yeah.” 

Matt kissed Foggy’s palm again.

“And how do you feel when you see him like that?” Nick asked.

“I don’t like seeing him hurt!” Foggy gripped Matt’s hand tightly.

“No,” Nick acknowledged. “You’ve seen him in pain too often. You don’t want to see anyone suffer. Especially not the person you love. But don’t think about those times. Just when you’re spanking him, and his ass is already red, and he starts to squirm in your lap. Those high pitched whines he makes when there’s just a little bit of sting. The way his face and chest flush. What do you feel then?”

Foggy gulped. He wanted to say he didn’t know what Nick meant, but he did. There would always be a point at the end of a spanking when Matt would be somewhere between supple and taut, like a wire in the middle of a stress toy. His ass would be bright red but he would always stick it out for more and thank Foggy for every spank. Then he would sink deeply into Subspace and become so pliant in Foggy’s arms. And Foggy would…

He would feel proud. He would feel satisfaction that he had taken this beautiful, strong, magnificent man and turned him into putty. That he was able to give Matt what he needed and bring him back to himself. He would float, and if he got to utterly dote on Matt afterwards then he would fly deep in Domspace. 

“Oh my god,” Foggy croaked.

“It doesn’t mean you’re a sadist,” Nick said. “Everyone likes to see their loved ones challenge themselves and succeed. Doms especially want to see their Subs overwhelmed. Pain doesn’t have to be cruel.”

“It’s submission,” Matt said. 

“I--” Foggy looked down at Matt, at his sweet face, and then looked further at the scars that littered his body. “How can I do that to you when so many other people--?”

“Because you love me,” Matt said to him. “And I love you.”

“We can show you,” Nick said. “Let me show you what he looks like. And if you need to stop, we will stop.”

Foggy grabbed the strap around Matt’s wrist and pulled it loose. Matt whined in confusion until Foggy bent Matt’s now free arm until he could clasp Matt’s hand against his chest with both of his.

“The second it starts to--” Foggy started.

“I know,” Nick replied, and he picked up the sound again.

The sound looked huge against Matt’s slit. Foggy’s eyes widened as Nick began to push it in and Matt’s slit began to slowly open for it. Matt moaned. The larger sound didn’t sink in as easily as the earlier ones, and Nick routinely stopped to lube it more or stroke Matt’s shaft. 

When the sound was just over half way, Matt began to reflexively clench his hand.

“Matt?” Foggy asked.

“So big,” Matt moaned. He tugged on the conjoined hands and brought them down to his cock. 

Foggy could feel the metal under Matt’s skin, filling him up. He could also feel where it stopped and gave the spot a small squeeze. Matt yelled at the sensation, and Foggy pulled his hand away.

“No, that was good,” Nick said. He brought Foggy’s hand back down. “Do it again.”

Foggy squeezed again, and again. Matt whined with each one. Then, while he was squeezing, Nick pushed the sound deeper and into Foggy’s hand. The feeling of the sound penetrating Matt under Foggy’s hand was almost as overwhelming as when Foggy had his entire first inside Matt and could feel Matt contracting around him. Foggy kept squeezing, in no particular rhythm, until the sound was fully inside Matt.

“Here,” Nick said, taking Foggy’s other hand and putting it on the tip protruding from Matt’s cock. “If you tap it, it sends vibrations through the rod. Try it.”

Foggy did. Matt tensed the way he did earlier, and Foggy realized it was because the straps were keeping him from arching his back.

“Good. Keep doing it, but not so much that he gets used to the sensation.” Then Nick stood up and began going through the array of sex toys.

Foggy kept tapping the sound occasionally and watching Matt attempt to flail in his bonds. He could feel the faintest echo of the vibration against his hand.

“This must be intense,” Foggy said, accompanied with another tap. “Considering your senses are so…”

“Delicate,” Matt finished, and they both laughed before Matt collapsed with another moan. 

Nick came back, carrying a radio-looking thing that had a lot of wires coming from it. He sat back down and began to clip the wires to the end of the sound. Foggy released the sound and Matt’s cock. Nick took Matt in hand immediately, before giving it a few strokes.

“Color?” Nick asked.

“Green,” Matt said before Nick had even finished enunciating the question. “Please, please, please.”

“Are you okay?” Nick asked Foggy.

“Yeah,” Foggy swallowed. “I’m okay. You can do it.”

Foggy interlaced his fingers with Matt’s. Matt gave him a reassuring squeeze, which Foggy was pretty sure was meant to be the other way around. Out of the two of them, he should not be the one panicking. He was grateful for the squeeze anyway. Foggy watched intently as Nick reached for the dial.

Matt jumped as much as he could in his bonds. Foggy jumped with him. The dial was still low, which made Foggy nervous.

“Does it hurt?” Foggy asked.

“Not this low,” Matt said. His chest heaved. “But it’s a lot.”

“Do you want more?” Nick asked.

“Please!” Matt cried out, which bled into a high keen when Nick turned the dial closer to the middle.

“Look at him,” Nick said quietly.

Foggy stared down at Matt. His face was damp with sweat, making his hair stick to his forehead like the fringe he had when they were teens, and Foggy couldn’t tell what was sweat around his mouth and what was from him licking his lips too much. When he opened his eyes, they were glassy and flitting around the room like they did when he was trying to chase the source of too many sensations.

Matt’s limbs were straining against the restraints, making his muscles stand out under his skin. His chest rose and fall quickly as he gasped for breath. Further down, Matt’s cock was jumping with the electricity flowing through it. 

He looked…

“Wow,” Foggy said softly. 

Nick turned the dial down until it was almost off and stood up.

“Come here,” he said to Foggy.

Matt squeezed Foggy’s hand, clearly feeling Foggy’s hesitation. Foggy still felt awkward about being the one comforted in this situation, so he took Matt’s reassurance for what it was and strapped Matt’s arm back to the chair before he walked down to the stool Nick had been sitting on.

It was a surreal position to be in. Sitting between Matt’s spread legs, wires in front of him and a tray to his side, made him feel like some kind of mad scientist. He didn’t entirely hate the feeling, but the idea of Matt in medical situations brought back too many memories of Matt bleeding out while Claire did everything she could to keep him from dying.

Foggy shook his head and focused on the situation in front of him.

He reached out and stroked Matt’s stuffed cock a couple of times. It made Matt groan above him. The way Matt was posed meant Foggy could still see Matt’s face, which comforted him. Matt was drooling a little, a sure sign that he was deep down in Subspace.

“It feels good, doesn’t it,” Nick said. “You down here, while he’s helpless in front of you. He’s such a strong man, but he can’t escape anything you want to do to him. Can’t even close his legs.”

Foggy and Matt both groaned at that.

“What do you want to do to him?” Nick asked.

“I want to make him feel good,” Foggy said. “I want to make him feel pleasure, no matter how much he feels like he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Why?” Nick wasn’t touching him, but Foggy felt like he was.

“Because he’s a good person, and I want him to understand that he deserves good things.”

“Why?” Nick asked again. 

Foggy looked at him.

“Because I love him,” Foggy said firmly.

Nick shook his head. He took Foggy’s head and pointed it back at Matt, who was breathing heavily and squirming.

“Why?” He asked firmly.

Foggy felt something sweep over him, like a wave of warm water as he sank into a bath. He looked at Matt, vulnerable and immobile and so capable but rendered helpless because Foggy wanted him to be. Foggy knew the answer.

“Because he’s mine.”

Matt gasped at Foggy’s words, his body going rigid with the exception of his cock which twitched like he was coming. Maybe he was. He looked like he had just been punched in the gut with it.

“Show him that,” Nick said. “He’s been hurt by people going too far, crossing his boundaries, abandoning him. Show him that he can enjoy pain without worrying that his trust will be abused. Because he’s yours.”

Matt was all but writhing in the chair, his feet struggling against the leather cover and his arms straining against the straps. He tried to move his head forward, the strap digging into the skin of his forehead, before letting it collapse against the seat.

He looked beautiful.

“Turn the dial to halfway. It’s not strong, but it’s just sharp enough to be painful. It won’t hurt him more than a spank.”

Foggy touched the dial with a very shaky hand. He’d never felt this nervous in his life, not even when he took the bar exam or went solo for the first time in a case. He took the dial in his forefinger and thumb, almost like when he tweaked Matt’s nipples. And with the same motion he turned the dial.

He turned it back down almost as soon as he turned it up, but it was enough. Enough to see Matt flinch, to see the flash of pain in the corner of his lips. They were silent, Matt and Foggy panting in unison, Foggy with his fingers still on the dial that could play Matt’s body like a fiddle.

“Try it for longer this time,” Nick said. His voice sounded hazy. Everything sounded muffled except for Foggy and Matt.

Foggy turned the dial again, the slightest bit lower this time, and he let it stay at that level. He put his hand on Matt’s thigh, stroking it and feeling the muscle tensing beneath his hand. Matt was alternating between gasps and grunts above him, his cock bouncing in front of Foggy’s face. He flinched, then grimaced, then his face scrunched up in pain, and Foggy turned it down again.

Matt wailed like a dying animal.

“Alternating between sensations like this is the best way to send him into Subspace,” Nick said. “I’ve never seen him this deep.”

Matt looked like he had just been given a shot of pure Survitonin, but without the unhealthy gray tone to his skin that came with a Drop that required a synthetic injection. Foggy bent down and kissed Matt’s thigh gently, and on the strength of a sudden urge he had never felt before, bit down. 

Matt shrieked.

The mark wasn’t a dark red, and faded almost immediately, but the knowledge of what Matt’s skin felt like between his teeth felt ingrained in Foggy’s brain. 

“Once more, and this time keep it going,” Nick said.

Foggy turned the dial again, this time the slightest bit higher. Matt’s head flew up as far as the strap let him, but Nick pressed a hand against his temple to keep Matt down.

“Shh,” Nick said. “Just feel what your Master is doing to you.”

Foggy balled his hand into a fist on Matt’s thigh, feeling like he was about to fall to pieces himself. His erection was painful in his jeans but he felt disconnected from the sensation, like it was a dream. 

Matt very much was falling to pieces, if he hadn’t already. His face couldn’t seem to decide on an expression, and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Sometimes his lips moved like he was trying to say something, but they never decided on any actual words.

Feeling like they were both about to fly apart, Foggy turned the dial down and then off. They both panted heavily, and Foggy could hear Matt sniff. Foggy slowly removed the sound, and when he did lines of come spurted out of Matt’s cock. 

“I’m here,” Foggy murmured. “I’m right here.”

He undid the strap around Matt’s arm first and held Matt’s hand tightly while he undid the rest. When they were all undone, Foggy wrapped an arm around Matt’s shoulders and under his legs and gathered him in a ball on the chair. Matt latched his lips onto Foggy’s chin and sucked on the skin there. 

“I’ve got you,” Foggy said.

Nick disappeared and returned holding a soft cloth and bowl of water, which he handed to Foggy. Foggy gently wiped Matt down, cleaning him off drool, sweat, come, and lube, before wrapping him in a blanket Nick gave him. Nick helped him move Matt onto the bed. They made sure Matt was curled up as tightly as possible.

“Take your shirt off,” Nick said.

“Huh?”

“Trust me,” Nick said with a smile.

Foggy took his shirt off and climbed into the bed with Matt. The moment he and Matt’s skin contacted, he felt his body relax like he had just gotten into a spa bath. Matt did the same, the tight lines of his body releasing. Foggy could tell he had already fallen asleep.

Nick smiled down at them.

“You both did so well,” he said, before covering them back up with the blanket. “Get some rest. I’ll make sure no one disturbs you.”

Foggy didn’t have the energy to thank him before he too fell asleep.

\---

Foggy woke up coiled around Matt. His arm was asleep from Matt using it as a pillow all night, and his throat felt like he had swallowed sand, but he felt a satisfaction deep in his gut that he only got when he had sunk into Domspace.

Oh. That was what happened last night.

He went through the sensations he remembered. The slight feeling of euphoria, coupled with a sense of grounding, all combined with a feeling of absolute control. Yup, definitely Domspace. He didn’t go completely under very often-- Doms didn’t need to as much as Subs, and Foggy’s form of dominance came out in every aspect of his life so he was producing a perfect amount of Domicodin anyway. But sometimes, when something happened that made him feel just that little bit more in control, he went under.

And boy, did he go under last night.

Wasn’t _that_ interesting.

Foggy decided the pressure in his bladder was more pressing than his existential crisis, so he slowly extradited himself from the him and Matt heap without jostling Matt too much. It was still enough, and Matt groaned while Foggy was putting his shirt on.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” Foggy said gruffly. He cleared his throat. “And to get some water. I’ll be just outside, okay?”

“Okay,” Matt mumbled.

Foggy kissed Matt’s forehead. Matt sighed into the kiss before falling back to sleep. Foggy kissed him once more and traced the curve of Matt’s lips, before remembering why he got up in the first place and got up to find the toilets.

The club looked different in the early morning. It was empty of patrons, but the staff were roaming around in much more casual clothes than they had been the night before. One of them gave him a wave and he waved back before ducking into the men’s toilets. He did his business, and when he was finished washing his hands splashed some cold water on his face. 

According to the mirror he didn’t look any different. He thought he would look a little meaner and just wake up with some brutal lines on his face so everyone could see that he had hurt the love of his life and he liked it. Some sign so that people would be able to pelt rotten fruit at him wherever he went. But he looked the same, so Foggy dried his face and went into the main part of the club.

Nick was sitting at one of the tables with the most delicious smelling coffee Foggy had encountered in his _life_. He gestured at Foggy and Foggy sat down with him.

“Want one?” The woman at the bar asked when he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the coffee.

Foggy nodded. She laughed and he heard the sound of the coffee machine coming to life.

“How are you feeling?” Nick asked.

“Coffee first,” Foggy pleaded. Nick chuckled, and they sat in silence until the bartender (Foggy hadn’t recognized her without the corset and spiked harness) handed Foggy a cup of coffee with a glass of water and a couple of cookies.

“I love you,” he said to her, and she winked at him.

He greedily drank down the water and dipped one of the cookies in the coffee. The mix of coffee and chocolate was delicious. It didn’t take long before the coffee was cool enough to drink. Foggy drank it slower, letting it dance over his tongue and relax him. It was nice.

“I’m fine,” he said at last. “Aside from the existential and moral crisis.”

“Crisis?” Nick’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Listen,” Foggy shuffled in his seat. “I’m not a sadist. At all. I know some people are, and that’s fine, but I’m _not_. But last night… I liked hurting Matt. It made me feel good. Now I feel like a monster, and-- why are you laughing?”

Nick was trying to keep a straight face but the corners of his mouth were twitching enough for Foggy to recognize it as what it was. When Foggy pointed it out, he burst into a chuckle.

“Ah, kid,” he said, sighing. “You know, even though Matt made sure to drum it into me that he didn’t get his scars from you, I still wasn’t sure.” He laughed again. “Now I am.”

Foggy bristled in his seat.

“You’re not a sadist,” Nick said. Foggy opened his mouth to respond, but Nick held up a finger. “The thing you’re so worried about was roughly the same pain level as nipple clamps.”

Foggy felt his brain come to a screeching halt.

“It’s a different level of intensity, sure, but we both know that intensity and pain are very different things.”

“I didn’t hurt him?” Foggy asked quietly.

Nick laughed again.

“Trust me, you didn’t.” He took a sip of his coffee, still grinning.

“But… I went into Domspace and everything…”

“You staked ownership of him in front of his first Dom, that’s enough to send anyone flying.” Nick leaned back. “How often do you tell Matt that he’s yours?”

Foggy looked down at his coffee.

“Claiming someone is more powerful than a shot of Domnicodin to heart. And clearly you’re into that, so you should do it more often.”

“I don’t want to be possessive,” Foggy mumbled.

“Being possessive--” Nick leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart. “--is keeping him from seeing his friends because you’re jealous. Being possessive is treating him like he’s an object only you get to play with. Claiming him is just another way to say you love him.”

“Matt’s not big on being owned.” Foggy dug his teeth into his lip.

“Trust me,” Nick said. “He is. Every time you act that way he melts. Hell, you put your arm around him and he turns into putty.”

“I just--” Foggy swallowed. “I keep waiting for him to realize I can’t give him what he wants.”

Nick raised his eyebrow.

“I’m not a sadist,” Foggy said. “But Matt’s a masochist. He needs pain. And I’m always worried that the reason why he’s always getting hurt is because… because I can’t give him what he needs.”

“How long have you been together?” Nick asked.

“Thirteen years next month,” Foggy replied. “Why?”

“People don’t last that long if they aren’t compatible.” Nick took another sip of coffee. “I know Matt likes pain. But I know more than that he likes being taken out of his head, because it’s very crowded up there, and pain isn’t the best way to do that for him.”

“Intensity…” Foggy whispered.

“Exactly. Someone taught him how to take pain far beyond what is healthy, so he can accept that. He needs sensation, whatever it is.”

“It isn’t always enough. I want to be able to give him what he needs, but I can’t do _that_.”

“Then if you both want to, take him to someone who can. Someone who understands that he’s yours. That way you can keep him safe.”

There was the dull sound of a door shutting.

“Speak of the devil,” Nick said.

Foggy snorted.

Matt’s hair was a mess, and his clothes were rumpled in a way he would normally never allow. It was adorable. Foggy shuffled over so that Matt could comfortably get into the chair beside him, but instead Matt, as if he didn’t realize they were in public, simply slid into Foggy’s lap. The chairs were designed for it, so Foggy pulled Matt close to him and nuzzled into Matt’s hair.

“I missed you,” Matt said, sounding like he was still half asleep.

“Did you sleep well?” Foggy asked. Matt murmured an affirmation and nodded against Foggy’s chest.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this deep since I took your virginity,” Nick said.

Matt smiled against Foggy’s chest. “That was nice,” he sighed.

“Did he take it well?” Foggy asked.

Matt murmured a yes again.

“Fucked the stuffing out of me ,” he said softly.

Foggy and Nick burst into surprised laughter. Matt chuckled against Foggy’s chest.

“Do you really fist him every anniversary?” Nick asked.

Foggy nodded, before holding up his arm. 

“He can take me up to here, now,” Foggy said, pointing at a spot an inch above his elbow. 

Nick groaned.

“You’ve turned him on,” Matt said. He shuffled in Foggy’s lap so that he was sitting over Foggy’s crotch. “Me too.”

“Behave, baby,” Foggy said, giving Matt’s side a light swat.

“Yes, sir,” Matt replied breathily, going limp in Foggy’s lap.

“Well aren’t you a good boy,” Nick said.

“The best,” Foggy said, kissing the top of Matt’s head again.

“Especially for you,” Matt whispered into Foggy’s neck.

Foggy hummed in reply. He brought his hand up to caress Matt’s nape, before moving it to Matt’s throat. Matt tilted his head back, letting Foggy enclose his hand around Matt’s neck. Foggy gently stroked his thumb over the skin, listening to the soft gasps of Matt’s breathing. Foggy got a spark of imagination then, enough to picture Matt with the collar Foggy still had hidden in his trunk wrapped around his throat.

A proof of Foggy’s ownership for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I hate endings. Never know what to do with them. Maybe that's why this series was meant to end two stories ago...
> 
> The next part is going to be delayed a bit. I have absolutely no time to write for the next week and a half, and by then the world might have stopped turning. I am finally working on the last installment, which is so far very vanilla. Feel free to suggest some kinks you'd like to see! Inspire me! Don't let the final installment of this glorious rollercoaster of filth be rated T!


End file.
